Electronic devices, for various reasons, including size or cost, have a limited number of input/output ports or connectors. Accordingly, various accessory devices, such as power sources, data storage devices, or one or more other accessory devices, can be coupled to the electronic device using a common connector, for example, to share the limited number of input/output ports. The various accessory devices can operate using a variety of voltage levels, both high and low.
To accommodate the various accessory devices at the common connector, the electronic device can include one or more multiplexer (MUX) circuits configured to couple one or more different signals to the common connector depending on the accessory device coupled to the common connector.